


Good Time in the Lab

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lab Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Wheeljack sucks Starscream's valve. In the lab.





	Good Time in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request. Very short. Please enjoy.

“No. No,” Starscream shoved Wheeljack’s hand aside. “Stop that, you’re doing it wrong.”

“I am not doing it wrong.”

“Yes. You are. See? This is why your stuff blows up in your face.”

Wheeljack retreated slightly. “It don’t all blow up in my face,” he grumbled, abandoning the group project for a little device sitting on the edge of the table. While he fiddled with that Starscream kept on with the other project. He stood with is elbows on the table, tapping the datapad with the tip of his talon as he thought through the problem. 

Wheeljack leaned back a little bit to grab a peak at Starscream’s aft. It was poised so neatly in the air, it was hard not to look at. Wheeljack returned his gaze to Starscream’s face and watched him work a moment more. 

“Were you just looking at my aft?” Starscream asked, not even looking up. 

“Maybe.”

Starscream flapped his wings behind him. “Like what you see?”

Wheeljack hummed. “Maybe,” he said, putting his device back on the table. “You know how much I love watching you work.”

Starscream looked at Wheeljack. “Oh, do you?”

“You know I do.”

Wheeljack slipped off his stool and made his way over next to Starscream. In response Starscream stood up straight and moved the datapad aside. “Ya know,” he purred. “I like watching you work too.”

“I know ya do.”

Wheeljack placed his hand on Starscream’s lower back. His fingers thrummed gently along the edges of Starscream’s armour as they went further and further down. Starscream’s wing twitched. “Getting frisky?”

Wheeljack’s middle finger dipped between Starscream’s legs and rubbed at the valve cover. Starscream bit his lip but wouldn’t give in. In one quick move he turned around and leaned back against the counter. Wheeljack stepped in front of him and went right down to his knees. 

Starscream chuckled, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. “You’re not serious,” he laugh. It was stifled for a split second when Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Starscream’s panel a little lick. 

Starscream’s panel snapped open. Wheeljack dived right in. He suckled the exterior node, keeping his eyes on Starscream the whole time. Starscream bit his lip, legs trembling beneath him. Wheeljack put his hands on Starscream’s hips and rubbed little circles into them with his thumbs as he continued the assault on the sensitive valve.

Starscream clamped one hand on the table behind him, and the other on the back of Wheeljack’s head. Wheeljack lapped at the valve lips and teased the ring with the tip of his tongue. Starscream keened, rocking his hips with Wheeljack’s glossia. 

A shuttered moan escaped Starscream’s lips as an overload washed over him. Wheeljack held him fast by the hips and worked him down. When Starscream could stand on his own again Wheeljack gave the lovely valve a parting kiss and stood up straight. As soon as he was on his pedes Starscream wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and hiked his leg onto his hip so his valve pressed right above Wheeljack’s warm codpiece. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Starscream purred, then dove in for a kiss. Wheeljack happily obliged. He grabbed Starscream’s aft as they toppled over.


End file.
